TFP rise of Toa
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Prequel to Transformers: Unity Duty Destiny. The story of how Jack,June, Miko, Raf and Sierra became Toa.


It was a odd day in jasper nervada to say the least. The night before there was a metior shower, six shooting stars fell to earth. It was also the day that the new exchange studant Miko Nakidia arrived for her three year stay. It was the start of summer vacation and jack was stuck in jasper since his deadbeat father left. Jack was a active kid, he loved to swim, but he barely ever got the chance, comes with living in the desset. Instead, he jogged around town or rode his bike. He was jogging across town towards his favorite place, a small oasis just outside of the town, it wasn't very big but it was secluded and peaceful. As he reached the last block of town, somebody tackled him, a ginger haired somebody.

"GAH! Get off of me!" Jack grunted as he tried to throw them off.

"Where ya going dumby?" The ginger haired bully taunted.

"Get off!" Jack growled as he slowly began to pry the kid off of him. "Get off me vince!"

Vince didn't let go, instead he punched jack clean in his nose, making it bleed before he spat in Jack's face, laughed and ran off. Jack wiped away the spit and blood using his palm before flicking it onto the ground. Of all the people in Jasper, Vince was probebly the worse, he found enjoyment in being a jerk to everyone, Jack didn't like him much. As jack stood back up and dusted the sand off his pants he noticed Sierra, a ginger haired girl walking over.

"Are you okay Jack?" She asked as she helped to steady him.

"Just a blood nose, I'm fine." Jack smiled as he checked to make sure it had stopped. "Nothing big."

"Are you sure?" Sierra asked in concern. "He can be a real jerk."

"Yeah, I'm fine sierra." Jack sighed slightly, he didn't like to make people worry but his head was pounding with pain but he ignored it.

"Are you sure, would you want me to go with you, you know...make sure you're okay?" Sierra asked.

"Uh sure." Jack grinned with a blush. "I'm just going to the oasis outside of town."

"Neat." Sierra smiled. "Let's go." SHe grinned. Jack nodded and lead the way. The terrain they walked through was rugged but Jack noticed something, there were round dips through the sand, like something massive rolled through it.  
"What do you think made that?" Sierra asked as she pointed at the track.

Jack shrugged but for some reason the name Bohrok-Kal came to mind. "Big beach ball?"

Sierra snorted a laugh and punched him in the arm playfully before they continued towards the oasis. They were about thirty meters from the oasis when Jack noticed two someones, one wearing blue and one wearing brown. Jack ran over, they both looked hurt, Sierra followede him.

"Are you okay?!" Jack called at them,they looked to be wearing some kind of armor, maybe they were military?

"Wha...?" The blue one slurred as she looked up. "Run...not...not safe."

"Look, do you need help?" Sierra asked as a explosive burst shot sand upwards, a massive silver and brown sphere shot out and landed onto the bank, it unfolded, arms from it's sides, feet from underneath and the top part of the sphere seperated into a viper like head with glowing green eyes, it make a clicking hissing sound.

"Ruun..." The blue one begged weakly as she pulled an double bladed ax from her side and tried to raise herself from the ground but fell over, the ax clattering onto the dirt. the creature hissed, reared it's head back and lunged across the twenty meter oasis and onto the bank. it then charged at them.

"Run...save youselves." the blue armored figure begged.

"Sierra, can you fight?" jack asked.

"Uh...yeah?" Sierra gulped as she picked up a rock from the ground and pulled her pocket knife from her shoe.

"Uh good, cus I think that thing wants to." Jack gulped.

The creature jumped high into the air and as it landed, the shockwave flung the two armored beings aside. Jack gulped as he grabbed the ax the blue being dropped and readied himself, the blue one noticed in awe as the blade began to glow blue.

"MataNui." She awed in wonder as Jack got into a defencive stance. The creature lunged as Jack sidestepped it, with a swing of the ax, he severed one of it's arms. It gave a metallic hiss of pain as it batted him aside. This time it charged for sierra. She jumped onto it's side and began to stab at the glass cover which protected the krana inside. As she broke through the glass, the creature launched it's head forwards, flinging sierra off with the glass cover. Jack got back to his feet and charged the creature with the ax. He dodged a jab from the creature's head as he rolled aside, it tried to grab him with it's claw like hand and he blocked it with the ax. Sierra charged the creature again, she dug her knife into the creature inside it, a small face shaped orange creature, it squirted out a grey blood as she dug the knife in deeper. It fell dead just as the brown clad being woke up.

"Nice...nice job." Jack panted as he staggered to his feet. "What the heck was that thing?"

"Maybe they know?" Sierra asked as she gestured to the two beings.

Jack nodded as they walked over to where the two beings were trying to stand up, both had silver armor of the other kind they had, both had strange masks on and the brown one had claw likedevices strapped to his waste armor. The blue one had a ax strapped to her back, like the one jack had used.

"Mata Nui, how?" The brown one asked. "How did you defeat a Borok-Kal?"

Jack shuddered slightly, how did he know that name earlier? "She...she stabbed it's green brain thingy." Jack explained as he gestured to sierra, the blade still glowed blue on the ax he carried.

"So...what was that thing doing here?" Sierra asked as she gestured to the Borak-Kal.

"Looking." The brown one explained. "For ones like him." He added as he gestured at jack.

"M-me?" Jack stuttered in shock.

"Look at the blade." The brown one told him, Jack did and dropped it in shock, he hadn't notice the glow, as it hit the sand it stopped glowing.

"Who are you?" Jack panted in worry.

"I am Pohatu, toa of stone." The brown one explained. "She is Toa Gahli, toa of Water."

"Thankyou for saving us." Gahli nodded. "Even one of those things is a challange for three of us."

"Do...do you need medical help?" Jack asked.

"We unfortunately do." Gahli sighed. "I have metal lodged in my biological parts."

"I think I need someone to fix me right leg." Pohatu groaned as he tried to stand, his left leg wobbled and he fell over. "OUCH!"

"I...I'll call my mum, she's a nurse." Jack explained.

"What is...nurse?" Pohatu asked.

"A..A doctor, healer, whatever you call it." Jack explained nervously as he pulled out his cell phone. "Hi...Mum? you need to get here quick..."


End file.
